Gonna Lure You Into the Dark
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Natasha is on a mission as an exotic dancer when she meets someone unexpected, with an even more unexpected proposition.


She could see little else of the man besides the bright greens of his eyes, the pupils dilated despite his gaze being more predatory than anything else, watching as she gyrated her hips along with the music, and though the intensity of his gaze might have put her on edge anywhere else it wasn't as though she was in the best of places, and an exotic dancer wasn't exactly going to have the most normal clientele. She slowly dragging the tip of her tongue over her upper lip before she slid down on the stage to crawl on her hands and knees out to the edge. Bills were shoved in her face and she grinned as she collected them all. She really should have been given a medal or an award for how good of an actress she was, she thought as she looked back up again to catch the man's eye from across the room. Even he seemed to be believing that she liked it. After stealing a sip from one of the drinks nearby, she stood and sauntered back towards the pole she'd been dancing on not long before, wrapping a leg around it to hold herself up as she laid, upside down, down the pole, .

The mission was pretty easy. She would pose as a dancer for a couple days, catch the eye of one of the men there, get the information when he called her to his room for a private show, then detain him for the police and run back home, far away from this sleazy piece of trash club she'd been shoved into "for the sake of the mission."

If it was for the sake of the mission and the man had been into guys Fury still wouldn't have done it himself, even if he was the last man able to. Bastard. She jolted herself out of her head when the music came to an end and, with one last quirk of a smile in his direction she strutted back behind the doors, a couple other dancers taking her place. She'd gotten the attention of her target a few nights ago, though she was very surprised to see that he wasn't back to visit her again as he'd promised, and so tonight's dance was more routine than anything, just to make her seem as though she were really a dancer, that this was her profession. Not to mention, as much as she hated to admit it, they made pretty decent money here, and it wasn't as though she was in danger. Her target just had information on AIM that Nat needed him to talk about, and men liked to talk when they were happy.

"Natalia?" The voice of the coordinator caught her attention and she turned, long red hair already pulled into a ponytail to keep from whipping her in the face over and over. "You've been bought for the evening. Make your way to the C room when you're ready? He'll be there in a half an hour."

Well, maybe her target did come after all. She felt herself nod and moved to her side of the small countertop she shared with the other dancers, fixing her make-up and re-painting her lips bright red as she piled her hair-dyed dark brown-atop her head and made her way to the room she was told. A bouncer was placed outside the door, just out of a precaution (Nat had heard all the horror stories, and a sense of relief had filled her to know that she'd been trained to handle that exact sort of situation) and Nat shared a small smile with him as he opened the door for her. He returned it before his expression flickered back to normal.

The room was empty and Nat took the liberty of pouring herself a drink from the bar across the room; the vodka hardly burned as it passed her lips and pooled in her stomach, but before she could do much else the door opened and shut again. The smile on her lips froze when she caught sight of who'd paid for her attentions. Loki smirked as he removed a pair of leather gloves from his fingers, one by one, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Surprised?" He teased, the lilt in his voice lighter than the one she'd heard when he was on the other side of a glass wall and yet the memory was enough to make her swallow hard.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out." She snarled, one of her fingers ghosting over the panic button she'd familiarized herself with. Better to know all her options, and now she was glad she was.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he murmured, moving towards the black leather seat that sat opposite a pole very much like the one Nat had danced on earlier. "I paid and I came to see you dance."

"And if I push this button you'll-."

"I'll be forced to either kill the bouncer who attempts to stop me from getting what I paid for, which will add more red to your ledger as it is on your hands, or I'll wipe his memory and we'll be back to where we are now. Why not save yourself the time? I'm not here to harm you."

She gave a low laugh, her eyes narrowed as she moved away from the button to the other side of the bar to show him that she wasn't going to panic, stiffening her resolve. She'd beaten him once, she could do it again. "Funny. I seem to remember how you all but called me a whore and told me just exactly what your plans for me involved. None of them seemed very pain free."

"Plans change."

She hoped so. She was going to need so much more to drink than what she'd had before, and though she hated to turn her back to him she did in order to pour herself another-much larger-drink. A mistake, it seemed, as seconds later fingertips ghosted up her back.

"I must say," Loki's breath was warm on her shoulder before his lips pressed themselves to her skin. She shuddered. "I much prefer this get up to what I saw you in the first time, though I was not a fan of the others seeing you like this."

She twisted just fast enough to slap him, the sound echoing around the room along with her muffled insult of "pig." His hand caught her wrist, the outline of her handprint on his cheek burning bright red as he smirked. Instead of retaliating, which Nat had expected, he pressed his lips to the inside of her palm, dragging them across her soft skin to her exposed wrist. Again she shivered, a strange heat pooling in her gut and groin at the sensation, and her breath caught in her throat. What the hell was he playing at? Just trying to get her to relax so he could-.

"I told I wasn't going to hurt you," he reminded her with the quickest of grins on his lips. He released her hand and backed away. "But I am waiting for you to uphold your end of the bargain."

"Bargain?" She hated how breathy her voice sounded, but supposed it added to the effect. If he thought she was weak, maybe, she'd be able to coax his real plan out of him just as she had before. "You've made me a bargain before and I didn't much like it."

"Dance." The command resounded through the room, turning on the small stereo so that the song Nat had danced to before came on. Damn magic. She knocked back the drink she'd made and waited until her limbs felt loose enough to move before making her way towards the pole. She ran through the same dance she'd performed not twenty minutes ago on stage, hips bucking against the pole as she held onto it with one hand and arched her back so her head hung low. At first she tried keeping her eyes closed, thinking it would be better if she could get into the music, but hated not knowing what Loki was doing. She regretted the moment that she let her eyes snap back open, mouth going dry. He had his cock in hand, thumb tracing the head lightly, spreading the precome over the red, angry looking tip, and when she flicked her eyes up to meet his she couldn't miss the triumphant smirk on his lips at her surprise. It wasn't her fault he was much bigger than she'd expected. Ad libbing her dance, she turned her head away and righted herself so that her back was to him as she spun around once, twice, then landed on her knees, head bent backwards to touch the floor with the top of her head. She knew it gave him the best view of her body, but as long as she could keep her eyes averted-.

And yet they somehow managed to find his again. Ass. She decided against getting on her hands and knees to crawl towards him, not trusting him (or herself, if she was honest) and just gyrated her hips and body to the last half a minute of the song. There. Done.

"What else would you like me to do?" She asked, voice quiet as she stared just above his head. Both of them. No, bad Nat.

"Pick another song. I've bought out the rest of your night, so we have all the time in the world."

Her stomach sank and she thought for a moment she was going to be sick.

She was halfway through her third song when she heard something that made her falter, the moan so soft and sweet and unguarded that she misstepped and fell to her knees, catching herself on her hands before her face planted on the hard ground. When she lifted her head she was rewarded with the sweetest of views, Loki's head tipped back, lips parted, as he rubbed his cock slowly, putting pressure at the bottom to stave off an orgasm, his hand wrapped tight around the thick shaft. Nat wetted her lips, and-oh, fuck it-she moved over towards him to take his hand in hers and pull it away, replacing it with her mouth. This was bad and yet . . she sucked hard enough to force a cry from Loki's lips, his head snapping forward to watch her with open interest and surprise, as amazed as she was by what was happening. She swirled her tongue over the tip and he moaned again. One of his hands pulled her hair out of its updo and ran his fingers through it. In an instant she was a redhead again and he smiled when she looked up, one eyebrow arched.

"I much prefer you this way," he admitted, hips bucking into her mouth as a low hiss left his lips. She just rolled her eyes and picked up the speed until he shivered beneath her. One of his hands clawed at her shoulder, pulling her up and off of him with a lewd, wet pop so that she was standing in front of him. His fingers moved to the bikini bottom that all the women were told to wear and she swatted his fingers away. Hell no. He wasn't getting any sort of control over this situation. Slipping the fabric aside, she perched herself above him on her knees, the leather of the couch familiar and comfortable, before sliding down atop him.

Loki swore in a language Nat didn't recognize while she was having problems blinking away the stars that had appeared in front of her eyes. Oh. Fuck. She let herself moan quietly as she adjusted as best she could, sliding down inch by inch until he was fully seated in her. His forehead pressed to her collarbone, leaving kisses along her soft white skin as she started to ride him. His hands, which had taken large fistfuls of the couch, moved instead to her hips, helping her rise and move back down in perfect time and eventually-grudgingly-she allowed him all the control of her movements, letting herself just enjoy the sensation. He felt like he was splitting her apart with every thrust, and when one hand moved itself from her hip to her clit she actually shouted in shock, body spasming in the first of what would be many orgasms. How long they fucked Nat couldn't say, only that his stamina was near as impressive as hers, and his creativity and knowledge of positions to try even more so. He seemed to pay homage to her body with every stroke; every brush of his lips and every word whispered in her ear promised her all the riches of this world and the next, while his body showed her pleasure beyond what she'd ever known.

She wouldn't be able to walk for months by the time he'd stilled above her, having flipped them into standard missionary style to finish himself off, and his lips fused to hers so she could taste the moan as it left his mouth, his whole body shuddering as his orgasm ripped through and set off one of Nat's. Her legs wrapped themselves tight around his waist, pressing herself into him as hard as she could as she struggled to ride out the aftershocks of what had just happened. Her mind was too numb to process much else except that she needed sleep, and surprisingly-tenderly-he repositioned them so they'd made it somehow back up from the floor to the couch. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her against his chest, letting the thrum of his heart lull her to sleep.

Once she was he murmured a spell into her ear. Not only would she have the information she required from the man, her target, but something else would come of this meeting as well. He smirked as he felt her body respond, felt it morph and change on a different level than even Nat would be able to tell, as it began to heal itself of the damage done to it decades ago from the Red Room. After tonight he'd meet her again, and with this memory still fresh in her head she'd come to him, and for him, again. Then the real fun could begin.

Nine months. He could wait nine long months if it meant, according to Asgardian custom, he could have her for eternity.

* * *

A/N: Well, that ended much differently than I'd intended, though it definitely goes out to Aerith Mon-Kishu who's quite into that sort of thing =] Hope you liked it! Title comes from the song "Kill of the Night" by Gin Wigmore. Thanks for reading!


End file.
